La Morte D'Winchester
by Solign
Summary: It's nearly time for Sam and Dean Winchester to embrace their destinies and say yes to Michael and Lucifer, but Crowley offers them a way out, Morgana Pendragon. Convinced that Morgana is the key to their salvation, Crowley sends the boys back to medieval England where they bump into the young Prince Arthur and his manservant Merlin, where they find out all isn't as Crowley said.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Dean wakes up with a start and sits up, reaching for the gun under his pillow. He pulls the safety off and aims it forward.

'Well, that's some reception.' Crowley drawls, holding his hands up in mock fear.

"Crowley, you stupid son of a bitch! I nearly shot you." Crowley looks disdainfully at the gun.

"With that pea-shooter? You would have ruined my suit."

Dean looks across at the motel clock. 5:45 flashes neon orange at him.

"You wake me at this time, seriously?"

"Time Difference" Crowley says shrugging.

"From Hell?" Dean says, laying his gun down and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"From England"

Dean's head snaps round as he looks at him "England? Really?"

"No I'm lying to you" Sarcasm drips from every word as Dean considers actually shooting him after all.

"I can hear everything you're thinking. You're dreaming, dipshit"

"I'm dreaming?" Dean said as he slaps his own face "Ow!"

"Oh well done Captain Obvious. Now wake up, I'll be there in 2 minutes, don't forget the Moose" Crowley clicks his fingers and vanishes.

Dean blinks and wakes up, looking at the clock 5:46 is flashing back at him.

"Son of a bitch" Dean says half asleep.

The bathroom door opens, "Who's a son of a bitch?" Sam says coming out of the bathroom.

"That would be me" Crowley says walking through the motel door.

Dean almost falls off the bed in surprise, swearing loudly.

"Crowley?" Sam says confused

"Did you not tell Sam I was coming or was your mind still on Johnny Deep in a corset? Sam, the things your brother dreams about could screw even me up"

Sam raises his eyebrow at Dean. Dean coughs and turns to Crowley.

"You said 2 minutes"

Crowley looks pointedly at the clock as it turns to 5:47

"Satisfied?" He says. Sam is still looking back and forth confused.

"What…What's going on?" He says

"This son of bitch invaded my dream to say he was coming here and still hasn't explained. I bet there's no reason, just got a kinky demon crush on me" Turns to Crowley. "Sorry dude, you're not my type"

"Oh my cold, dead, demonic heart is broken"

"Don't you think it's time for you kids to stop flirting?" Sam says

"Shut up Sam," they both say

"But the moose is right. We do need to get down to business. I want to help you"

"Help us how" Sam asks

"Help you idiots put Lucifer back in his cage without saying yes. Crowley says, helping himself to Dean's bourdon and pulling a disgusted face.

Dean walks up and snatches the bottle back.

"You wanna help us put him back in the cage?"

"Honestly it's like talking to a brick wall…" Crowley sighs.

Dean takes a swig as Sam looks at Crowley.

"Crowley Please…." Sam says. Crowley sits down and crosses his legs.

"There's a witch, Morgana" He says, getting right to the point. "She has a way of getting rid of your…'destinies'" He says making quotation marks.

"Where is she?" Dean says.

"Ah…." Crowley says.

"What's the catch?" Sam wisely says.

"She's in England…"

"Right…" Sam say's getting his laptop and opening it. "I can get us cheap tickets"

"Hang on" Dean says. "How do we know you're telling us the truth?"

"Would I lie to you?" Crowley hesitates, "wait… don't answer that".

"What choice have we got?" Sam says. "I'm supposed to say yes in 3 week. This might be our last chance"

"But dude, it's a plane…" Dean hisses

"Awwwww" Crowley says, "Is the ickle baby scared of flying, it's okay, when we get to England we can get you a wovewy pink twaining bra" Dean launches at him and Crowley vanishes then reappears.

"I said new suit, dumbass"

Sam pulls Dean aside.

"Look I know its Crowley, but remember what he said about Lucifer, he wants him gone as much as we do" Sam says.

"I know dude, but England? Really that's like 9 hours on a plane" Dean says defeated.

"We will get you so drunk you either sleep or forget about it, ok?" Sam says reassuringly.

"I could always zap you there myself boys" Crowley suggests.

"No, a plane will be fine" Sam says as he sees the terror on Dean's face.

"Fine, I'll meet you both there, and Dean, the next time we drink out of the same bottle, let's make a deal first" He then vanishes.

Dean looks at the bottle, realises Crowley's meaning and gags.

"Right, plane tickets" Sam says trying not to laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dean walks out of the shower, fluffing his hair with a towel.

"Found anything?" he says to Sam as he pulls a t-shirt out of a drawer.

"A lot, actually. The only Morgana I keep finding is this one" he swivels the laptop round so Dean can see the screen.

"Morgana, also known as Morgaine and Morgan le Fay…" Dean reads out loud "is a prominent figure in the Arthurian legends of Great Britain.

Deans face lights up, "Arthurian, as in King Arthur and the round table? Camelot, Guinevere, Lancelot…Excalibur!" Sam looks surprised.

"Erm, yeah. Looks like"

"Wow that shit's real?"

"Well, we don't know if it's the same one. There are some references to the Morrigan, which links to Morgana"

"The Morrigan?" Dean throws his towel back in the bathroom.

"Yeah. A three – aspected deity" Sam reads. "It means a deity that takes the form of three people, like a Hecate in Greek Myth, or the Christian trinity…" Dean motions for him to continue.

"The Morrigan is the Celtic versions. Three sisters who fly over battlefields collecting the souls of the dead."

"Makes sense" Den muses. Sam looks at him quizzically.

"Three sisters... In some versions of the legend, there are three sisters, Morgana, Morgause and Viviene"

"Dude, how do you know this?"

"I read, and there was that cool film, with Sean Connery and Richard Gere, oh, and the BBC America show…"

"Huh" Sam says turning back to the laptop. "That's one train of thought, but there's more about her being a witch taught by Merlin" Sam reads from his laptop.

"Merlin? As in the Wizard Merlin who has to hide his power from Arthur but wants to help Morgana?" Dean says casually.

"Um…you know all this how?" Sam asks.

"BBC America, Very compelling" Dean says a matter of factly.

"Riiiiiiight, anyway according to legend she's one evil manipulative bitch"

"How are we supposed to trust her Sammy? She's a witch, a bodily spewing, baby animal sacrificing, mumbo jumbo chanting witch!" Dean said as he shudders.

"What choice do we have Dean? We have 3 weeks left. We're running out of options" Sam says with a sigh.

"Shouldn't we at least talk to Cas about this? I mean we can't trust Crowley" Dean reminds Sam.

"I've already prayed. He's not here, still searching for god. Anyway would he let us talk to a witch?" Sam says.

"When will his wild goose chase end?" Dean snaps.

"I think it makes him feel like he's doing something" Sam says thinking of his friend.

Dean picks up his flask, filled with whiskey. "Let's get this over with then"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean takes another swig as they pull up at the airport.

"Dude, do you have to do that?" Sam says, disdainfully.

"I need the courage to get on the plane"

"If you're drunk, they won't let you get on the plane".

"Fine by me" Dean says, getting out of the Impala.

Sam sighs as he gets out and locks the car.

"Bye, Bye baby" Dean whispers affectionately to the car as Sam grabs their bags from the boot and pulls their tickets from his inside pocket.

Together they check in and go up to customs to be scanned through to the departure lounge.

Sam removes his belt and steps through the scanner without a problem.

Dean steps through and sets the bleeper off, making Sam groan with exasperation.

"Step over here please sir" a pretty young security women asks. Dean smiles and winks at Sam.

"Want to do a strip search?" Dean asks playfully.

"I don't, but he might" She points to a large burly male guard walking up behind Dean. Sam tries hard not to laugh as his brother gets a good pat down and search before the guard finds the flask and pulling it out of his pocket, frowns at Dean. He opens the flask and sniffs the contents.

"I'm afraid I have to confiscate this sir"

"But, I'm a nervous flyer" Dean pleads as the flask is taken away.

"Come on Dean" Sam leads his brother away

"Son of a Bitch" Dean curses petulantly as they get their bags.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Your exits are located here, here, and here. If the cabin pressure drops oxygen masks will fall in front of you. Make sure you put your own mask on before helping anyone else". The safety presenter says over the speakers.

"Cabin pressure, exits, oxygen mask? Sammy I need to get off this damn plane" Dean says rubbing his palms on his knees.

"Dude calm down, the percentage of anything happening is about as likely as Cas without a trench coat" Sam says trying to lighten the mood.

"…a whistle is located on the life jacket if needed. Have a pleasant flight" The safety presentation ends and the air stewards take their seats.

"Breathe Dean, Breathe" Dean tries to reassure himself.

The plane engines roar to signal its take off. Dean starts to hum AC/DC's _Back in Black_, Sam joins him to relax his brother.

When the fasten seatbelt sign is switched off, Dean jumps up.

"Dude I need a drink," he says to Sam.

An air stewardess looks at Sam. "Is he ok?" she asks him. Sam nods, smiling reassuringly.

"It's gonna be a long flight" Sam says getting comfy for 8 hour flight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Merlin!" Merlin grumbled as Gaius' voice brought him round.

"Merlin!" The door opened and Gaius walked in.

"You'd better hurry up or you'll be late" He looked around Merlin's room and sighed. "And get this room sorted, WITHOUT magic"

Merlin grumbled again and threw the covers back.

"I'll make breakfast, Hurry up"

A few moments later, Merlin fell down the stairs into Gaius' main chamber, earning a tut and an eye roll from his mentor.

Grabbing the bread from the plate, Merlin dashed out of the room, mumbling a goodbye at Gaius through a mouth full of bread whilst he tied his scarf in place.

"You're late…" Arthur snapped as Merlin burst through the door.

"And you're dressed…" Merlin stammered, catching his breath.

"Observant, as always" He put down the papers he was reading and scowled at Merlin "Where is my breakfast?"

"I thought you could diet today Sire" Merlin said, ducking as a well-aimed candle sailed past his head.

He stood back up and grinned widely at Arthur. The Prince softened slightly. He was fond of his friend, but he kept his face level.

"Forget it. You're such a useless servant you'd only give me food poisoning anyway. What you can do is get my boots polished, my horse groomed and ready and bring my sword and crossbow. I've decided to go hunting".

"That explains why you're dressed. Will it be okay for you to leave the castle?" Merlin inquired.

"We haven't seen Morgana for months. It will be safe for us to go out" Arthur said matter-of-factly.

"Us?" Merlin said, dreading Arthur's response.

"Yes, us" He clapped Merlin on the back. "You're coming too; though try not to let the deer scare you too much".

Merlin laughed sarcastically as Arthur walked away into his bed area.

Cursing Arthur in his head, he went down to the armoury to collect Arthur's weapons before telling Gaius where they are going.

Gaius was in Uther's chambers when Merlin went to find him. He held the cup to the king's lips as Merlin walked in.

"How is he?" Merlin asked, walking up to Uther's chair.

"There's been no change. His mind is broken by what happened." Gaius straightened up and looked at Merlin. "I honestly don't know what more I can do for him"

They both stood and looked at Uther for a moment. "Does Arthur need me?" Gaius asked eventually.

"No" Merlin said, stirring from his thoughts. "He wants to go hunting"

"And you're going with him?" Gaius said, more as a statement rather than a question. Merlin nodded, still looking at Uther.

"Do you want me to try something again?" Gaius shook his head.

"I don't think it will work Merlin, and we should not risk Arthur finding out, or Uther remembering."

Merlin nodded again, feeling sorry for the man in front of him. He may not be the fairest of kings, but nobody deserved to be brought low like this.

"You could light a fire," Gaius said, checking Uther's temperature. "The warmth will do him good"

Merlin turned to the fire and held out his right hand. "Forburnan" his eyes glowed gold and a fire sprang to life in the hearth.

"MERLIN!" Gaius exclaimed, slapping him round the head with the back of his hand.

"Ow!" Merlin said, whilst rubbing his head and looked wounded.

"Don't use your magic, you fool" he scolded, turning back to Uther. "You had better go and get the horses ready before Arthur finds you and gives you more work to do"

"Right, see you in a while" Merlin turned to go.

"Merlin" Gaius called to him. "Be careful. Morgana may still be out there, hiding. Watch Arthur, but keep yourself safe too" He looked at Merlin over the top of his glasses,

"I will Gaius, I Promise" Merlin flashed him his famous goofy grin, before turning and hurrying out of the room, nearly bumping into Arthur as he walked into the room.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked side-stepping Merlin and glaring at the warlock.

"The get the horses ready" Merlin said, speeding off.

Arthur shook his head, allowing himself to slightly grin before becoming serious again as he turned to face his farther, and a weight fell on his shoulders as he saw him.

"Your highness" Gaius said, bowing.

"How is he, Gaius"

"The same sire. I am giving him every combination of teas and tinctures I can think of, but his heart and mind are broken".

"Morgana" Uther murmured. "Why Morgana?" Arthur choked back a lump in his throat.

"Leave us please, Gaius" Arthur commanded, trying to keep his voice level. Gaius gathered his things and made to the door to leave. "Thank you" he said quietly.

Gaius paused, bowing to Arthur, "Sire," he said affectionately before leaving.

"Father?" Arthur said gently, walking over to Uther's chair. "How are you father?" Uther didn't acknowledge his son. Instead he stared out of the window at some distant point.

Arthur sighed and took the seat opposite his father, "Our scouting parties came back this morning. The borders are safe, the outlying villages will be bringing in the harvests soon," He took a breath as he recalled the standard reports given to him that morning. "The store rooms are well stocked and the city's water supply was cleaned out. Gaius says that illness levels are down in the upper and lower cities." He steeled himself as he came to his main point.

"There has been no sighting of Morgana for three months" Uther's head snapped round and he seemed to look at Arthur for the first time.

"Morgana" he reached out and took Arthur's hand in his, gripping tight. "Why Morgana?"

"Father, it's me, its Arthur"

"Morgana, What have you done? I love you, my daughter. Why would you do this?" He broke and started to sob. Arthur leaned forward, hugging his father tight, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"It will be fine Father" he whispered.

"Find her. And tell my son I need him. Bring Arthur to me. Arthur" he shouted "Arthur!"

Gaius came running back in and helped to pull Uther back.

"Help me get him into his bed, before he raises an alarm" Arthur commanded as Uther continued to shout his name.

Together they half carried him over to his bed and lay him down, pulling the quilt over his father. Uther's cries died down to mumbling and then to silence as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

"I'm so sorry Sire," Gaius said, putting his hand on Arthur's shoulder. Arthur reached up and grasped his hand, trying to stop the tears falling freely.

"Just take care of him Gaius" He gave Gaius's hand an affectionate squeeze before turning and walking out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Arthur strolled out into the main castle courtyard as Merlin put the finishing touches to the saddle bags containing their camping materials. "Ready?" he called as he mounted his horse.

"Ready" Merlin confirmed as he climbs up on his own mount. Together they gee-ed on the horses and made their way out of the castle gates into the woods beyond.

For an hour they rode through the woods until they came to a clearing.

"We'll make this our base camp" Arthur decided, pulling on the reins to stop the horse before dismounting. Together he and Merlin set up a tent and built up the wood for a fire to have later.

Arthur remounted and, reaching down the saddle, lifted his crossbow and got it ready to fire when needed. Merlin remounted as well and reined up alongside him.

"Let's go" Arthur said and they begin to walk their horses forward.

Suddenly, two strangely dressed men appeared out of nowhere, running down the slope and spooking the horses so badly that they both bucked and throw Merlin and Arthur to the ground.

A loud scream and a crash permeated the air as something large crashed into the tent, bringing the wood and cloth down on top of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Next," says the pretty young women behind the customs desk.

"Just stay cool Dean, the worst part is over" Sam says reassuringly to his brother as he leaves him in line.

"Passport and identification please sir" Sam hands over the passport of a Mr S McCartney and a drivers license of the same name.

"What brings you to England, Mr McCartney?" The custom woman asks, whilst scanning Sam's finger.

"A business trip. I came with my Business partner…"

Just as he is about to point towards Deans he hears buzzers going off next to him from the body scanners. Dean had to remove his belt and flask from his pocket.

Sam continues his conversation by stating his partner obviously hadn't got through to the customs lounge yet. He collects his passport and walks through the detectors fine. Dean however was still having some trouble.

A young female officer comes over and asks Dean to step aside as he needs to be patted down.

"Only if you're gonna be doing the feeling sweetheart" Dean says to the officer and gives her a wink.

Dean holds his arms out and smiles at Sam who proceeds to laugh as a big, burly, bearded man walks over putting blue rubber gloves on. Dean gulps.

"Oh man! Not again," Dean moans.

Walking out of the airport Sam is still laughing. "Dude I feel violated" Dean says as he scouts the car park for Crowley.

"Think how I feel having to have witnessed it Dean. You can never un-see some things" Sam says through a cheeky grin.

"Sam and Dean Winchester…?" a strange looking 17 year old boy in a McDonald's uniform asks them.

"Depends whose asking" Dean says in a rather stern tone.

"Mr Crowley told me to give you these car keys and this address. Meet him there". The boy tells the brothers.

"Which car is it?" Sam asks politely.

"Follow the license plate" and with that the boy bends back, opens his mouth and black smoke flys out of it. The boy stands up, looks at Sam and Dean and runs.

"CM86 BJ3, let's find it"

After walking aimlessly round the car park for what seems like forever Sam spots the car with the license plate.

"Dean, I think this is it," Sam says worryingly.

"No, it can't be. That son of a bitch wouldn't…" says Dean.

Putting the key in the lock and turning it, "he has" Sam says.

The boys climb into a 1979 BMW Mini Cooper, red with the Union Flag on the roof to complete the iconic look.

"It's not that bad Dean, we're in England, let's be English" Sam says hopefully.

"It's a German car Sam…GERMAN" Dean says frustratingly.

With the address in the satnav they set off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Finally you sad sacks arrive. I've been here a bloody week already" Crowley spits at the Winchesters.

"Shut up Crowley. We did some research to make sure you were legit" Sam says forcefully.

"And…" says Crowley

"Morgana checks out, except everything about her is myth and legend. Not one report on her being actually real. How do we know where she is" Dean asks.

"You don't know because your puny human brains aren't capable of looking further than the end of your noses" Crowley says getting gradually louder.

Dean reaches for the demon knife but Sam stops him.

"So" says Sam "Where is she?"

"Not where….When. 1256 and about right where you are standing" Crowley says a matter-of-factly.

"1256? You just said England. You never mentioned time travel" Dean says getting agitated.

"With all the research you did, you never worked it out?" Crowley asks sarcastically. "Honestly boys do I have to do everything? Right now Morgana has just tried her first attempt to take over Camelot…"

"… but failed and left the King Uther, her father, heart/mind broken. No-one in Albion knows where she is," Dean finishes Crowley's sentence.

Sam and Crowley look at Dean in total confusion.

"BBC1?" Crowley asks. Sam nods.

"Ok so shit for brains knows what I'm talking about" Crowley says in a laugh.

"The plan- I'll drop you near the Prince and his servant. Befriend them, I'll find Morgana and then find you. See ya"

"Crowley, wait…" Dean shouts. But it's no use; they hit the ground with a thump.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Arthur stood up and quickly loosed an arrow at Sam and Dean but missed.

"Hey, why the hell did you do that? That nearly killed me" Dean shouted.

"Well, you made our horses run away" Merlin said.

"Be quiet Merlin, I'll sort this, go and collect some wood for a fire. Who are you?" Arthur said using his most Prince-like voice and drawing his sword.

"Me?" said Dean, disorientated. "Who the hell are you?"

"Shut up Dean, Let me do the talking. Go and calm down" Sam urged his brother to calm down.

"I am Sam. Um….knight of um…. Winchester"

"A knight?" questioned Arthur.

"Yes my father is a lord, but sadly he lost his life in the battle of….yellow eye" Sam said winging it.

"I have known many die in battle, it is an honourable death. I am Arthur, Crowned Prince of Camelot" Arthur said in an arrogant manor.

Sam bowed his head "Sire, let me apologise for my servant Dean. He was just frightened when your arrow nearly hit him. He shouldn't have spoken to you in that way" Sam said making sure Dean overheard so their stories would match.

"No, I apologise for firing upon you, if I'd have known who you were.." Arthur's apology took Sam by surprise.

"But you're not dressed as a knight; your clothes are….odd" Arthur pointed out.

Sam proceeded to tell Arthur an elaborate story about their attire.

"Hi, I'm Merlin" Dean turned to see a scrawny looking boy in a blue shirt with a red scarf.

Dean shook his hand "I'm Dean, is he always so quick to fire?"

"Yes, but when we're in danger it's a good thing." Merlin chatted as he collected wood.

"Why don't you just use magic to do that?" Dean asked forgetting completely where he was.

"How do you…..I don't have…What?" Merlin froze in his step.

"I have a kinda sixth sense about these things, I won't tell though" Dean reassured Merlin.

He couldn't explain it, but Merlin trusted his man, and servants should stick together.

The two servants joined Sam and Arthur and find them laughing together as if they had been friends for years.

"Ah Merlin, Our friends will stay in Camelot a while. Sir Sam will ride your horse back tomorrow"

"Of course my lord" Merlin said with no hesitation.

"No Merlin. It's okay" Sam said, feeling bad.

"Don't be silly, Merlin doesn't mind at all, do you Merlin" Arthur said in a way which told Merlin to agree.

"No I don't mind. I insist Sir Sam"

"All settled then, Sam why doesn't your servant to go with Merlin to find some food?"

"My lord, I'm just going to have a private word with Dean, if you don't mind?" Sam asked.

"Of course not; Merlin, come here." Arthur beckoned his servant and friend over to him.

"Sir Sam? Staying in Camelot? Battle of Yellow Eye? What are you playing at calling me your servant?" Dean asked his brother.

"Look Dean, I'm sorry. But Crowley says to befriend them and I thought this would be the easiest way" Sam explained. "I just kinda winged it."

Suddenly there was a noise from the tent. The four rushed over, and, to Sam and Dean's surprise, it was Cas.

"Do either of you know this man" Arthur asked Sam and Dean.

"No" they lied.

"We should take him back to Camelot. Let Gaius take a look at him" Merlin said.

"Yes, good idea Merlin, keep him alive tonight and we shall leave at first light" Arthur told him

"Yes my lord" Merlin says compliantly.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Merlin sighed as he picked the leaves from the herb he needed.

"That's a heavy sigh," said Dean, making Merlin jump. Merlin spun round, holding out his dagger, to see Dean leaning against a tree. "Whoa!" Dean said, holding his hands up. "Put that away, before you hurt someone."

"Sorry," Merlin apologised, turning back to the plant.

"What are you doing?"

"Collecting different herbs that might help your friend."

"Friend?" Dean said, worried. "We told you we didn't know him."

"I've seen the way you both keep watching him. Besides," he said, straightening up. "it's a coincidence that he happens to appear at the exact same moment you and your master did."

"I… that is to say, we…" Dean stuttered as he tried to think of a way out of the conversation.

"Look, I won't tell Arthur," Merlin reassured him. "But you have to also keep my secret, if I'm to keep yours."

"I swear, we won't tell a soul." Merlin's face drained as he heard one particular word of what Dean said.

"We? Does Sir Sam know as well?" He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, a sudden feeling of dread coming over him. "How could you possibly know?"

"You're kind of a legend where we come from." Dean shrugged.

"A legend?" Merlin grinned. "Really?" Dean nodded. Merlin thought for a moment. "And, where you come from…. Is magic allowed there?"

"I wouldn't exactly say allowed," Dean said after a moment. "But it doesn't carry the death penalty. A lot of people where I come from don't even know it exists, or believes it exists."

"They don't believe magic exists?" Merlin felt incredulous at this statement. "That's impossible. It's a part of life itself. How can they not believe in it?"

"They've lived without it so long now they don't need to believe in it I guess."

"I couldn't live without magic. I'd rather die than be in a world that had forgotten about it."

Dean, sensing the sadness in the young warlock and, hoping to avoid any more questions, pointed to the plant cuttings in Merlin's hand.

"What are you gonna do with those?"

"Oh, these?" Merlin started to walk towards the light of the base camp. "These will help stop the bleeding. He took a bad blow to the head."

"Was he hurt anywhere else" Dean asked, pondering the condition of his celestial friend.

"Not that I can see. Give me a hand." They walked into the base camp where Arthur and Sam sat by the fire, talking. Merlin took Dean over to Cas, who was lying there, unmoving and pale. "When I say, press on the wound." Merlin reached up to take the temporary bandage off the head so that he could apply the herbs. As the bandages moved, though, he could see no sign of a head wound.

"That isn't possible," he whispered, looking at Dean. He lowered his voice so that Sam and Arthur could not hear him, even if they wanted to. "What is he?" he hissed.

"He's an angel," Dean confessed. Merlin knitted his eyebrows together.

"An angel?"

"Yeah, you know, an angel." Merlin shook his head. "Like a fairy, only much bigger, and more powerful." Merlin glanced down at the unconscious body before him.

"He's a giant sidhe…" he breathed. "That would explain a lot."

"How's the patient?" Arthur's voice made them both jump as he and Sam strolled over.

"Fine," Dean said. "Sire," he added hastily after a quick look from Sam.

"I thought he had a head wound," Arthur observed, looking closely at the almost unmarked face.

"It was just a small scratch," Merlin lied quickly. "Gaius taught me that head wounds bleed a lot. It just looked worse than it did."

"He seems to be cleaned up well. Maybe you're not so useless at everything after all Merlin," Arthur gave his head a patronising, but affectionate rub, messing up his hair. Merlin tried to swat him off.

"Now," Arthur turned to Sam. "It's time to be honest with me. " He led the taller man back towards the fire. "I know you know this man." He held up his hand as Sam tried to deny it again. "I'm a hunter, Sir Sam, I'm taught to pick up on certain signals. Why did you say you did not know him when you clearly do."

Sam's mind raced as he tried to think of a believable lie he could tell. In the end, it came to him.

"His name is Castiel," he said, sounding resigned. "He is my other man servant."

"How did he get like this?" Arthur motioned to the figure of Cas, with Dean and Merlin huddled over him.

"It's quite embarrassing actually," Sam admitted, the ideas coming to him thick and fast as he lied. "We sent him up into that tree to check out the area and he fell out. We denied knowing him because we were ashamed of him. He's not very good."

Arthur laughed and clapped Sam on the shoulder.

"I know all about an incompetent servant, don't I Merlin?" he directed the last part of the sentence at Merlin who, along with Dean, was coming to sit down by the fire. Merlin chose to ignore him. It's something he's used to.

"Don't worry," Arthur said, conspiratorially to Dean. "I know you know him. I know he fell out of the tree. It seems Sir Sam has a better chance with a servant who can stay in trees." They all laughed, Sam and Dean's maybe slightly more nervous but Arthur never realised.

"We should sleep," he said after a moment. "We must leave at first light it we are to make it to Camelot before sunset. You are welcome to stay in the castle for as long as you need."

"Erm, thanks," said Sam as Arthur stood up.

"We should get some sleep," Arthur said, looking around for a soft piece of ground. "We leave at first light."

One by one they got comfortable and drifted off to sleep, even Sam and Dean. A little known fact about demon and angel travel, mused Dean, is that it makes you incredibly tired. His last thoughts were of how much he wondered Camelot looked like the TV show and whether or not that pretty one, Gwen, would be there. He realised all this was truly awesome as sleep finally claimed him.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The sun was high in the sky as the party approached Camelot. Dean stared as the castle came into view between the trees.

"Awesome," he breathed, "just like the opening part in the first episode." Sam looked over at his brother grinning like a lunatic. Arthur followed his gaze and smiled.

"Impressive, isn't she?" Dean nodded. "The fortress itself encompasses the upper town, which we will be riding through, and just on the other side is the lower town. That's where the markets are held."

"And the taverns…" Merlin added.

"Yes, you would know about that, wouldn't you Merlin?" Arthur said pointedly. "Like I said," he directed at Sam, "useless. If he spent as much time cleaning my chambers as he does sampling mead at the taverns my floor would be clean enough to eat off by now."

"Not like you need another place to eat…" Merlin muttered.

"Shut up Merlin." Dean laughed then shut up quickly as both Arthur and Sam looked at him. "I wouldn't mind so much," Arthur continued, now ignoring Dean, "if he moved taverns occasionally, but he always stays in the same one."

"The Rising Sun," Dean mused out loud.

"Yes, I think that's the one," Arthur said slowly. "But how do you know about it? I thought you'd never been to Camelot?" His hand moved slightly to his sword hilt.

"Yeah Dean," asked Sam. "How do you know about it?" Dean went red as he thought up a reason.

"Their, um, their mead is legendary?" he said finally, making it sound more like a question.

Arthur thought a moment then, seeming satisfied with this response, shrugged and moved both hands back to his reins. "I've always found it to be average myself."

"They obviously don't cater to your ridiculous standards," Merlin said, grinning.

"You really like getting extra chores, don't you Merlin?" Arthur said, spurring his horse on.

"And you really like being a cabbage-head…" Merlin uttered under his breath.

"I heard that," Arthur shouted back. The others followed after him.

Together they led their horses over the drawbridge with Arthur and Sam in front and Merlin and Dean bringing up the rear. The castle gates were opened as soon as the guards saw them approach and loud shouts of "The Prince has returned!" echoed from the battlements overhead as they passed under the portcullis.

Moving slowly they made their way through the upper town, people stopping to curtsey to the future king and his oddly dressed riding companions. They continued on and entered the courtyard of the castle proper. Dean looked around in awe at the high walls and wired glass windows that surrounded them. Guards and knights walked back and forth across the courtyard and servants bustled about, looking at the floor, as they went about their chores. They followed Arthur up by the main steps to the castle and dismounted next to a great statue of a knight on horseback.

"Who is that?" Dean asked. Merlin looked up and shrugged.

"I never bothered to ask really." Dean helped Merlin take Cas off his saddle and lay him on the ground as a couple of grooms ran up and took charge of the horses, leading them away once the riders has dismounted. Arthur was giving orders to another servant to prepare chambers for his guests and to ask the kitchen to prepare a small feast in honour of their arrival. Merlin shouted after him to fetch a stretcher and alert Gaius as well.

Merlin quickly checked Cas' pulse and temperature as the servant hurried back out with the stretcher. Together, the four of them loaded the angel's body onto the stretcher and carried him inside. Dean and Arthur lifted him whilst Merlin went in front to clear the way and Sam followed behind so as not to get lost.

They arrived shortly at the physician's chambers and Merlin opened the door to let them in. Gaius was fussing around a table by a collection of bottles filled with various liquids, he looked up as they came in.

"Put him over here," he said, motioning to a small cot by a screen in the corner of the room. Arthur and Dean carried him over and stood next to the cot as Merlin and Dean took Cas and lifted him over onto the bed.

"He's heavy," Dean grunted as they lay him down. Gaius motioned for them to move out of his way and they stepped back as he gave Cas a quick look over.

"Who is he?" he asked, lifting up Cas' eyelids to look at his pupils.

"He's my manservant," Sam lied quickly. Gaius looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Merlin knew that look, Gaius knew something.

"Is he indeed? And what has happened to him?"

"He fell out of a tree," Sam continued.

"Right into our tent," Arthur added.

"Well," Gaius stood up. "I see nothing to give us immediate concern. It just seems he may be unconscious from the shock of the fall. I have various tinctures that can revive him. You did a good job with patching him up Merlin." He looked at the warlock with some pride.

"See, I'm not completely useless," Merlin grinned at Arthur.

"Not completely, just mostly. Now, since you're in good form, why don't you take Sir Sam and his servant here to the guest chambers so that they may clean themselves up and prepare for the feast."

"Erm," Sam said, looking down at his and Dean's clothes. "We only have what we're wearing…"

"Right," Arthur said, thinking for a moment. "I'm sure Merlin can find you some clean clothes, can't you Merlin."

"Oh, sure, and whilst I'm at it, why don't I cook and serve the feast as well?"

"I wouldn't want to poison our guests, now go."

Merlin led the way out of the chambers with Sam and Dean behind him, muttering to himself.

"Show them to their chambers Merlin, get them clean clothes Merlin, scrub the floors Merlin, dress me Merlin, such an ass."

"Shut up Merlin!" Arthur's voice followed them down the corridor.

Inside Arthur turned to Gaius. "Will he be alright?"

"Yes sire, the wounds are mostly superficial. I should have him conscious in a short while."

Arthur nodded. "And how is my father? Any change?" Gaius shook his head. "I see, well, I shall see you later at the feast. I have other things I must attend to. Thank you Gaius." With that, he left. Gaius watched the young Prince go, his heart heavy. Sighing, he looked down at the body on the bed.

"Well, I wonder what brings you back to Camelot, Castiel…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Your chambers are next to Prince Arthur's, as he requested," Merlin told the brothers. "I hope you find it to your liking."

"Thank you Merl," Dean said casually.

"Merl?" the warlock asked, looking confused.

"Oh yeah, I like to make nicknames and though Merl would be good."

"Oh, right, well…um… Merlin is good too, seeing as it's my name"

"Yeah, but Merl is cool," Dean proceeds to call Merlin 'Merl' for the next two minutes, clearly not hearing the sorcerer's protests.

"Merlin, word of advice," Sam interrupted.

"Yes, Sir Sam?"

"Get used to it, he won't ever stop."

Merlin's face fell and he turned towards the door.

"If you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you Merlin," Sam smiled at him.

"Bye Merl!" Dean shouted to him.

"Bye, clotpole," Merlin shouted back as he walked away.

"What did he call me? Clotpole? What does that even mean?" Dean asked, bemused.

"I dunno. Maybe son of a bitch here," Sam said absently, looking around the chambers.

"There's only one bed…" Dean noticed.

"Oh yeah, that's mine. Knights in the bed, servants get the floor."

Sam looked at Dean, who seemed about to punch him.

"Apparently… that's just what Arthur told me," Sam hastily corrected himself.

Dean ignored him and looked at the chambers. There were red and gold drapes around the walls and a solid wooden table in the centre of the room with a spectacular display of fruit on it. Fruit that neither Sam nor Dean had seen before. A roaring fire was going in the centre side wall of the room, letting in some gentle heat. The four poster bed was the centre piece of the room. The four poster bed was the centre piece of the room. It was twice as tall as Sam and ridiculously comfortable. Sam

"Real duck feathers," he said excitedly.

"Dude… be gayer," Dean said, staring awkwardly at his brother. Sam shrugged his jacket off and sat at the table He looked around from his laptop before realising he hasn't got it and then tried to think of a way to research without it.

"Dean, we're gonna have to adopt these personas and talk to people to find out about Morgana."

With Sam's words, Dean realised what that meant.

"So, I have to play your manservant?"

"Yeah, and me a knight." Just as Dean was about to let rip on Sam, there was a knock at the door.

Dean answered and was taken aback by who he saw. A beautiful young woman of about twenty in a long lilac dress bowed to him.

"Sir Sam?" she asked sweetly.

"For you, I'll be whoever you want me to be," Dean said with a cheeky wink.

Gwen smiled and blushed. Sensing the awkward situation, Sam stood up and walked over to the door.

"I'm Sir Sam, I apologise for my manservant, Dean."

"I'm Guinevere, but you can call me Gwen."

"What can we do for you, Gwen?" Sam asked, smiling warmly.

"Well, actually, Arthur has asked me to show Dean to the kitchens, washrooms and the armoury."

"Where's Merl?" Dean asked, looking down the corridor. Gwen looked puzzled for a moment.

"Merl-in was deemed unsuitable for such a task…"

"Unsuitable?" Sam asked.

"I think the actual words used were 'utterly useless', so he is cleaning the stables."

"Right, very well," Sam said, trying to sound commanding. "Be quick, for I have much work for you to do." He pulled Dean to one side. "Find out what you can, and be tactful."

"I'm always tactful!" Dean said, looking hurt.

"Yeah," Sam scoffed, "right."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Right," Gwen said, opening the door to a large room filled with huge vats of water and piles of laundry. "This is the washroom." She led the way in. "You have the washboards and paddles here," she motioned to a shelf with various wooden instruments on that Dean had never seen before. "And in here," she opened a cupboard, "is where we keep the lye, for washing the white clothes, it's best to use it hot though." Dean nodded as if he understood what she was talking about, even though he had absolutely no intention of doing any laundry. "And you can get the water from the pump in courtyard of the upper town."

"That's miles away," Dean complained.

"It shouldn't be an issue for a man like you. If I can do it, I'm sure you can," Gwen teased, smiling.

Dean smiled back and they continued to look at each other for longer than necessary, that when Merlin barged in they didn't notice.

Merlin coughed and the pair jumped and tried to look busy. "Not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Of course not Merl, we um, were um…" Dean looked at Gwen for help.

"We were discussing soap" Gwen said quickly

"Soap" Merlin questioned

"Yeah Soap, Sir Sam gets a rash if I use a certain type, and I was asking Gwen what type you have here in Camelot" Dean felt satisfied with his answer and smiled at the rash he has given Sam.

"Right… a rash. I can get Gaius to give him something for that?"

"Oh no," Dean said quickly, "no, it's fine. It's a soap thing."

"I see," Merlin said, sounding unconvinced, before remembering why he was there. "Your Master's down and the training ground and Arthur's going to test him." Dean stared at him blankly. "He'll need a sword…" Merlin prompted.

"Oh, erm, right, well…" Dean stammered, thinking. "You see, the thing is…"

"You don't have one, do you?" Gwen asked kindly. Dean shook his head. "And armour?" Dean shrugged. Gwen put her arm on his shoulder. "Don't worry, we can get him sorted. Do you know his measurements? There is some spare armour my father made a while ago. It isn't much but it should do for now."

"Thank you," Dean said, grinning.

"You're welcome. And, if you bring him down once he's done, I can take his measurements properly and get him some clothes made up. He'll need something for the feast tonight."

"You're awesome," Dean said, grinning at her.

"I've no idea what that means, but I think it's good, so thank you."

"Come on then," Merlin said, holding the door open. "We'll stop by the armoury and pick him up a sword."

Walking down the corridor Dean thought that this would be the perfect opportunity to ask about Morgana.

"So, is it true that Morgana, the witch, used to live here, in Camelot as the King Uther's ward?" Dean asked nonchalantly. Merlin and Gwen stopped in their tracks at the mention of Morgana's name.

"Why do you ask?" Gwen asked as Merlin listened intently.

"No reason really, just that rumours travel" Dean said looking and sensing the distress in Gwen's tone softened his voice "and I was curious"

"Yes, it's true. Lady Morgana did live here and I was her maid, she was a soft and gentle person who risked her life trying to save my own and that of my fathers." Dean put his hand on Gwen's shoulder "But then something inside her changed, she became distant, cold. I wouldn't believe at first what Merlin had seen" At the mention of his name Merlin's eyes darted toward Dean who was already looking at him.

"and what had Merlin seen?" Dean asked inquisitively. Both Gwen and Dean looked at Merlin willing him to continue the story.

"I had seen nothing exactly, just the odd glance and strange behaviour" Merlin said trying to sound casual. "We must get moving Prince Arthur is expecting Sir Sam any moment and he hasn't even yet got a sword"

Dean understood that this would be all he would get out of the girl and the warlock for now, so followed them down the corridor to the armoury. But what he did know was that Merlin wasn't telling the whole truth.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam watched with a knot in his stomach as Arthur successfully beat down another of his knights in the training arena. _He's really good, _he thought.

"You're losing your touch Gwaine," Arthur laughed as he helped his friend up and embraced him. He turned to Sam. "What do you think, Sir Sam? Are your fellow knights as good?"

"Nowhere near, your highness," Sam said, shaking his head.

"Glad you think so," Gwaine laughed. He clapped Sam on the shoulder as he strode past. "You're next."

"But, I don't have any armour with me," Sam said nervously, seeing the dents in Gwaine's as he pulled it off.

"Arthur sent Merlin to get it from your servant," Gwaine said casually, stretching his arms out. "He should be here soon."

"Unless he's gotten himself lost," Arthur joked, taking a swig from a cup offered by a nearby servant.

"You know that nobody knows the castle quite like Merlin," Gwaine defended his friend. "See," he said, looking over his shoulder as Gwen, Dean and Merlin approached.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sam hissed as Dean walked up, a large bundle in his hands.

"Getting your armour, and asking questions."

"Did you find anything out?" Dean shook his head.

"Anything they know, they're not gonna share with us. They don't trust us, they just clam up."

"Looks like we're gonna have to play the game then," Sam said, looking down at the bundle in Dean's hands. "What's that?"

"Your armour." He grinned as if he was proud of himself.

"Yeah, well, wouldn't it be good to get it on me?"

"Oh," Dean's face fell. "I don't know how." Someone cleared their throat behind him and he turned to see Merlin standing next to a table.

"Bring the armour over here and lay it out," he suggested quietly.

"Oh, right, yeah." Dean walked over with Sam right behind him. He laid the bundle down and opened it out. The knot in Sam's stomach tightened as he saw the armour spread out before him.

"Do you have any clue what goes where?" Sam whispered.

"Didn't think of that." Dean's face fell. "Hey, Merl," he whispered urgently. Merlin moved closer so he could hear them. "How do we get this on?"

"You don't know?" he furrowed his brows at Sam and Dean, suspicious. Dean had to think quickly.

"It's not my job. I clean the chambers and things, Cas does the armour."

"Ah, so you're the servant, he's the squire?" Merlin asked, relaxing a bit.

"Erm, yeah, sure." Dean smiled, relieved.

"That's fine. I'll help." He walked over to Gwaine and whispered something to him before coming back as Gwaine headed over to Arthur.

"What did you say to him?" Sam asked.

"I just asked him to distract Arthur so he doesn't suspect anything. He's not the most observant person," he grinned and Sam and Dean smiled back. They couldn't help but like this young man.

With Merlin's help, pointing out the pieces and telling him where they go, Dean managed to get Sam ready. Last of all, Dean handed him his sword.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" he whispered to him as he checked the fastening on the shoulder guard.

"Not a clue," Sam admitted. "I'm just gonna swing and hope it hits him before he hits me."

"Sounds fair," Dean said, stepping back and admiring his handywork.

"Not bad," Merlin said. "We'll help you practice a bit more when the smiths have finished with his new armour." Dean thanked him then, grabbing Sam by the shoulders, he spun him round and shoved him forwards towards Arthur.

"Have fun," he said cheerfully.

"Jerk," Sam muttered.

"Ah, all ready?" Arthur asked, turning to see Sam approach. Sam nodded. "Let's see what your realm has to offer then." Gwaine stepped back from where he had been talking to Arthur as the Prince pulled his sword from where he had stuck it in the ground.

Without warning he attacked. Sam barely had time to lift his sword, the impact catching him off balance.

"Pay attention," Arthur scolded. He attacked again and Sam blocked successfully this time, getting in an attack of his own. They fought for a few minutes, Sam just about holding his own.

"He's not too bad," Merlin said, standing next to Dean by the weapons rack.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, watching the fight. "Arthur is really good," he breathed as the Prince landed a blow on his brother's arm.

"The best there is," Merlin said, the pride evident in his voice. Dean turned and saw him smiling as he watched Arthur. The loyalty this servant showed to his master and friend was touching. He remembered what he had seen from the TV show, how close they were, and how much they trusted each other.

"Like brothers," he muttered.

"Sorry?" Merlin asked, looking at him, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." A loud clang made them turn to the fight again. Sam was staggering backwards, his hand clutching his helmet where Arthur had just hit him with some force.

"Enough," Arthur said, thrusting his sword into the ground again and taking off his own helmet. He looked vaguely disappointed.

"Go," Merlin urged, Dean stared blankly at him. "Go and take his helmet and sword," he clarified. Dean ran up and helped Sam to take his helmet off.

"Dude, you suck," he joked.

"He doesn't let up, you can fight him next time."

"A valiant effort," Arthur said kindly as he walked up to shake Sam's hand.

"I'm sorry your highness," Sam said, taking his hand. " I must still be tired from my journey."

"I thought as much, no realm could defend itself with knights at that standard," he joked lightly. Sam smiled uneasily. "You're welcome to train with us every day as long as you are here. Perhaps then you can report back to your king about the Knights of Camelot?"

"Oh yes…"Sam stammered. "I'm sure King…. Obama will be impressed by what I've seen here."

"King Obama? I've never heard of him."

"He's not been king for long."

"I see. Well, we have a feast to prepare for. You had better go and get ready." He walked over to the weapons rack and put his sword away as Merlin stepped up to help remove his armour.

"King Obama?" Dean asked incredulously.

"I was thinking on my feet. I didn't see you offering any help." He ducked down as Dean pulled off the shoulder guards.

"Bet this feast is gonna be awesome," Dean mused.

"Don't know what you're getting excited about, you're just gonna have to serve me. I'm gonna be the one eating," Sam smirked at him before walking away.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed before chasing after him


	15. Chapter 15

"You have gotta be kidding me?" Dean asked when he saw what Merlin expected him to wear.

"These, Dean, are Camelot's ceremonial servant clothes. Worn only by the highest of servants to only the most special of occasions," Merlin said, sounding quite proud of the place in which he lives. Dean just stared at the garments in the young warlock's hand and shook his head.

"But Merl, you look ridiculous. You cannot tell me that you enjoy wearing this," Dean tugged at the brightly coloured hat Merlin was wearing. Dean tried his hardest not to laugh but the smirking was too much.

"Well, here's yours," Merlin plonked the biggest, most disgusting hat Dean had ever seen on his head. Both men looked at each other, then into the mirror in front of them and burst out laughing. Merlin was wearing a tunic of Camelot colours of maroon and gold with a black shirt underneath it, followed by a big, bright hat with feathers sticking out of the top. Dean was wearing the same but in blue and orange.

"I feel like an idiot," Dean said, as the laughing subsided.

"You look like one too," Merlin said as he gave a cheeky smile. Dean punched his arm and both started laughing again so loud that they didn't hear the door go.

"Well, don't you both look very… dashing." Merlin and Dean jumped at the sound of Gwen's voice.

"Don't you know it baby." Dean could see Gwen blush at what he said. Merlin rolled his eyes. He felt as if he had known Dean for years and cold tell that he was one for the ladies.

"Yes, well, all that aside, we're getting ready for the feast so we need as much help as we can get. Dean, could you go down to the kitchens once you've dressed Sir Sam." She smiled softly and turned to Merlin. "Merlin, could you go and dress Arthur please, you know what he is like."

"Lost without me?" Merlin finished and Gwen smiled.

"I didn''t say that exactly," she said sweetly.

"You don't need too, I know" Merlin laughed while looking over at Gwen who gave him the look. "I mean of course Gwen I'll go right away"

"Thank You Merlin, See you Dean" Gwen smiled sweetly and left the room

"Dude, she so wants me" Dean said as he checked himself out in the mirror

"I wouldn't be so sure, you're not a prince" Merlin realised he'd said too much as soon as he'd said it.

"Have they started already?" Dean asked. Merlin looked at him, his eyebrow raised in a perfect mimic of Gaius' favourite gesture.

"What do you mean?"

"Well everybody knows Arthur and Guinevere end up together, it's canon. It's, like, written in the stars or something."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Merlin insisted. "Arthur is the future king and Guinevere is a serving girl. They couldn't, even if they wanted to, which they don't, because it would be impossible…" he shut his mouth as he realised he was babbling. He looked at Dean. "How would you know anyway?"

Dean thought a second then decided to be coy.

"Same way I knew about you, erm… Emrys, it's a famous legend." He quickly made himself busy with putting his hat on and hurried to the door. "I had better get to Sam," he said as he opened the door.

"Written in the stars," Merlin mused as Dean hurried out, "really?" He couldn't help but smirk as he thought of his two best friends, and the quirky young man he was really beginning to like.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sam asked, amused, as Dean strode through the door into their chambers.

"Ceremonial robes," Dean said, more than a little bit proud. He puffed himself up and the feather from his hat flopped in front of his face, causing Sam to snigger. "Shut up," Dean said petulantly as he pulled the hat off and all but threw it onto the table. "Apparently I'm supposed to help you dress right now."

"Well," Sam said, gesturing to his clothing and mail, all perfectly done up in the right places on his body, "I think I'm okay." He sat down on one of the grand wooden chairs to put his boots on. "Are the servants meant to do everything round here then?"

"Looks like it," Dean said, absently brushing the feathers back on the hat. "They have to wash, dress and feed the knights and court people…"

"Courtiers," Sam corrected.

"Yeah, them too," Dean continued, "and prepare for visitors and things. Merl said they work all day."

"Has the nickname caught on yet?" Sam asked, remembering how the young servant cringed when Dean had first insisted on using it.

"It will. He's just not used to it." Sam stood up.

"Well, if you're supposed to be helping dress me, come and tie this on," he held out a belt with a ceremonial sword. "How does all this look?"

"Cool," Dean said as he went over to help his brother. "You look like a proper knight Sammy."

"Gwen did a good job with this, and she was so quick with it too." Sam went over to the large mirror and admired himself in it. "The chain mail makes you look a bit big though," he said, trying to smooth it out.

"We can swap, if you want," Dean said, holding out the hat. Sam laughed.

"No thanks, not my colour. So, you've seen the show, right?"

"Bit of it, when I can," Dean put the hat back on and straightened his uniform.

"Whereabouts are we?"

"Well," Dean thought for a moment. "Merl mentioned to me about Uther being ill, so it's after Morgana tries to take over the first time, but before Uther dies, so about the end of season three."

"I meant," Sam sighed, "whereabouts in the legend?" Dean shrugged. "I thought you were a geek about this kinda stuff?"

"I'm not a geek," Dean pouted. "Anyway, the legends are all different. I think Arthur's gonna become king soon, but then they fight Mordred at Camlann and he kills Arthur and Arthur kills him, except Arthur is the once and future king, so he can't really die…" he halted as he saw Sam looking at him.

"Yeah, not a geek at all." He stood up straight, looked himself over in the mirror one more time and then turned to go. "Gwen told me Arthur wanted to see me when I was dressed," he said simply.

"Yeah, she said I had to help with the feast," Dean scowled as Sam sniggered.

"Okay then, you are dismissed, servant," Sam said, joking. He had to dodge quickly as his brother swung at him. "I could totally have you put in the stocks for that!"

"Don't you dare," Dean said through gritted teeth as he followed, pulling himself up sharply as they got into the corridor just as two guards rounded the corner towards them.


	16. Chapter 16

"Out of the way please!" someone shouted as they swept past Dean, making him jump to one side to avoid being covered with food. He stepped into the large kitchen and paused, completely lost in the hubbub of activity.

"Dean!" He spun around as someone shouted his name and smiled when he saw Merlin waving to him. Carefully he picked his way through the bustle towards Merlin.

"Hey Merl," he said as he approached him. "Far too busy in here." He grinned as he saw a passing plate of what looked like pork pies and tried to swipe one, getting his hands slapped for the trouble by the cook.

"Keep your sticky paws off," she growled.

"What the hell are we meant to be doing?" Dean asked Merlin. In response the warlock shoved a plate into Dean's hand.

"Follow me," he said, picking up a plate of his own.

Together they headed out of the kitchen and made their way through the castle, dodging other servants and the occasional guard on the way to the Great Hall. Merlin led him to the head table and they put the plates down.

Dean took the chance to look around him at the hall. Wreaths and garlands hung from the roof arches and were draped over the chandeliers. The tables were covered in fine white linen and gold and silver place settings. Dean could almost hear the wood groaning under the weight of all the food.

"Bloody hell," he said, drinking it all in.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Merlin said, grinning.

"You guys sure know how to feast," Dean said, smiling back at him.

"We do indeed." Merlin winked as he tossed Dean something. Dean looked down as he deftly caught one of the pies from the kitchen.

"You're awesome!" Merlin blushed all the way to his ears as they set off back to the kitchen.


End file.
